


明眸

by Lo_Rain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), F/M, Maybe Some Historical Inaccuracies, Pieces of Eden
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 使用金苹果需要付出一些代价，你永远不会知道那是什么。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 10





	1. 1195

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：更改了小说中涉及的时间节点与部分情节设置

> _我眼中所求的，我都不禁止；我心所喜欢的，我都没抑制。_

> _你们定将看得见，也听得到。_
> 
> _你们既不会因为曾经盲目而叹息，也不会因为曾经耳聋而懊悔。_

这一切从最初起就不对劲。

阿泰尔是知道这点的，自打他捡起苹果的那刻他就感受到了，一股疾驰的能量穿过他的躯体，宛如他本身是个连接过去与未来的容器那般，如流水奔腾的信息汹涌地窜进他的视线中、涌进他的脑子里，又迅速地从他的视野里消失不见，留下一片虚空与黑暗，仿佛置身于不可名状的迷雾间。

这也许解释了他最终没有摧毁那颗球的原因，哪怕前任阿尔穆林的告诫依旧环绕在他耳边。

_“你可以摧毁它，阿泰尔，但是你不会。”_

再次回想起他导师的口气那简直是个灾难，他好似陷入了混沌与清醒间的那片沼泽，黄昏的色泽给周遭泥泞漆上金边，他脚下踩着的碎渣溢出红色的液体，原来自己正在胭脂虫的领地上淌水前行。

怎么会呢？

阿尔穆林的话语间还残留着无尽的悲哀和讽刺，可他现在不想听这些。不，他也不想听前耶路撒冷宣教长的训斥，责难他早该毁了这颗没用的苹果。他甚至想，如果他侧耳倾听，他便可以听见马利克在抱怨那伊甸碎片劣质的果皮。

他又开始在湿漉漉的沼泽中摸索了。

“阿泰尔，你能别老拿着苹果在我眼前晃悠吗？这样下去，你的孩子今后会被你气走的。”

终于有个更另人心静的嗓音将他拉回现实，玛丽亚正站在他身侧，褐发利落地束起，她隆起的腹部里孕育着另一个奇迹。

“玛丽亚，我的孩子还没睁开眼睛呢，你怎么能断言他不会对这些知识产生兴趣？”

虽然嘴上这么说着，阿泰尔还是知趣地松了手，伊甸碎片的金光逐渐淡去，充斥着室内的温热气息转瞬也消散了。

他的视野 **摇晃** 了半分。

是船舱在晃动，他想。

“一个母亲的直觉。”玛丽亚笑了笑，灰蓝色的眸子里尽是温柔，她觉得这套陈旧的说辞似乎欠缺力度，加之考虑到自己丈夫的强词夺理的功夫，便又补充了一句，“以及一份没能在你的说服下决心去刻苦研读哲学的自我心得。”

阿泰尔不打算再多说什么，他第一次发现玛丽亚的口舌居然也可以和她腰间的佩剑一样伶俐。他知道玛丽亚需要休息，正如自己也需要休息那般，长途跋涉已经使他俩精疲力竭。当他兴高采烈地宣布自己要和玛丽亚结婚的时候，与他共事许久的同僚脸上同时露出了欣慰和不安两种神色，循环交替，令他不解。独臂的黑发男人揉桑眉间，直从口中叹气，最后阿泰尔从对方愁苦的棕绿色眼神里读出了无奈，“ _我为你感到高兴，真的。_ 我想要祝福你，但我更想拜托你，别留在马西亚夫举办婚礼，别为你、你未来的妻子、你可能会去求助的同门和我增添更多不必要的麻烦；马西亚夫周围的空气清冽，却不一定能容忍异教徒与敌人的存在。去你们初遇的地方、那座肥沃富庶的岛屿，去利索马尔，或是法玛古斯塔；然后，等你们有了更适当的理由，等众人的议论平息时，马西亚夫会再度欢迎你的，兄弟。”

于是他便踏上旅途。

船晃晃悠悠地在海上漂泊，在静默狭小的空间中，他开启了鹰眼默默打量着玛丽亚，他的妻子、他曾经的敌人、一个失了业的圣殿骑士。他想起自己初次在神殿山脚下遇见玛丽亚的时候，她是那么英俊迷人，差点害得他落入圈套。事后他也很纳闷，明明身形举止，玛丽亚·索普没哪一样与德·萨布尔有相似之处，他怎么就没能在那个时刻觉察出不对劲呢？不过这没什么不好的，在他短暂的前半段生涯里，他犯过许多次错误，但唯有这一次，他要感谢愚钝。正是因为愚钝，他才能拾起过往。

_他的袖刃抵住玛丽亚的脖颈，对方的汗水顺着脸颊划过，红色的液体混在其间滴落地面，在厚重的锁子甲下她的胸腔不断起伏，她的双眼死死盯住自己。憎恨的模样如此清晰明了，尖锐得足以戳破他皮肉，可他却只是用另一只手臂压住玛丽亚的肩胛。_

_那个时候他心想：只要我想让她活着，她就绝对不会死。_

事实确实如他所料，玛丽亚活了下来，与他一同活了下来，他对自己的判断坚信不疑。

在鹰眼视觉下，事物不再是它们原本的模样，形体和色彩失去了原本的意义，那些毫无生气的书柜、甲板与长廊化作黑与灰的方块，漫无目的地堆积在舱内和舱外，它们模糊的阴影剪出空间的方位，任何细节、棱角、边缘都朦胧得不清不楚。

有道薄雾般的金色在阿泰尔身边亮起。

淡金色光芒笼罩着玛丽亚的身躯，宛如一层金色的茧，轻薄而透亮；光勾勒出她的脸庞，描摹她齐整的发丝，虽然失去了色泽，他的爱人依旧美丽。他能想象到玛丽亚嘴角撇出俏皮的月牙，指尖握紧剑柄的力度，他几乎能看见玛丽亚上挑的细眉，看见她嵌进阳光的湖蓝色眼窝里藏不住的笑意。

金色代表着重要之物，这很好。

他郑重地收回鹰眼视野，周遭的一切在他眼里又 **黯淡** 了许多。

大抵是傍晚时分了，他又想。

阿泰尔猜的没错，船舱外的天空涂满了墨色，再过几个时辰，他与玛丽亚就会达到此行的目的地。自古以来，亚述人、波斯人、埃及人都在他们行驶的海洋上驰骋过，彼此举起弯刀与利剑，相互屠戮，战鼓的轰鸣与湿咸的血水味仍旧停留在这片海面上，久久不能散去。

在塞浦路斯岛上等待着他和玛丽亚的，究竟是祝福还是诅咒？伊甸园的碎片又会向他揭露过去的何种秘密？他只能等待。


	2. 1200

“阿泰尔！阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德！”

“请别那么喊我了，阿塞夫兄弟，我至少也是你名义上的导师。”

阿泰尔从鹰堡阁楼的阴影中探出身来，身上一袭厚重白衣，还没来得及换下，他略带歉意地说着。

“如果你还想以阿尔穆林的身份自居，那么请尝试着不要在重大时刻因私人原因离场。”连名带姓地喊了他三四次的黑发同僚倒是毫不留情，“众目睽睽之下消失的次数太多，对你自己的声誉只有坏处没有好处。”

年轻导师藏在阴影中的面容露出了些许不满。

“马利克，别夸大其词，不要把我说得像是一个巫师。”

“我觉得你比巫师更难缠，不、插了翅膀的鸟都比你要好找。”

“行吧、”他不耐烦地揉了揉鼻梁，“你找我 **又** 有什么事？”

马利克觉得眼前这人在遣词酌字方面简直有着奇妙的技巧，黎凡特的新任导师年纪轻轻、身手了得，可惜全然没有把自知之明使在与人交流上。

“你知道 **每次** 我来找你的时候就意味着有事了，你都知道、”马利克感到既好笑又好气，他的语气严肃的好像他刚刚披上黑袍，“你就不能自己去找点事情做吗？还是说要我从你长桌的纸山堆中抽出几份报告给你瞧上一眼？”

“听着，我已经在做许多事情了，兄弟。组织内部的通讯改革、新的人事调动、旧条规的去繁从简、新据点的调查和考量，每天都会有更多的人涌进要塞……别忘了马利克，我们还要时刻盯着三份新生的疆土，圣地依旧动荡不安；萨拉丁可能得了安拉的偏爱，但他身后留下的根基并不稳固。”他停顿片刻，“还有伊甸碎片给我揭示的那些景象、那些讯息。 我没时间参加什么仪式，至少不该在这时候。”

阿泰尔清了清嗓子，在以往的无数次争吵中他都据理力争。唇枪舌战不是他的爱好，但他自认占理便不会退让，虽然这次他在话里行间谈及的除了事实并无其它，可那里面至少有一半是马利克和他共同作业的结果，他有些心虚。

然而他确实需要一点时间，前些日子他从碎片中窥见了先行者的陨落，他还未能理解到底发生了什么，但那些高耸雄伟的洁建筑群，非人的力量都不可撼动半分的巨石平台，那些唯有依靠奇迹才能建造的巨幅城市从点滴开始破碎、坍塌。头顶上传来阵阵轰鸣，他想要弄清这番变故的缘由，便抬头寻找，强烈的光束倏忽刺进他眼中，不偏不倚，似烈火灼烧，他即刻放下了那颗发烫的金属。

片刻之后他再睁开双眼，黑暗 **又** 多了 **一** 层。

过往游走在这片土地上的灵魂已经消散，他们所留下的谜语过于深奥，他需要更多时间，这不过分。

“那么，你之前谈到的刺杀方式。”马利克若有所思，“演示一下。”

“什么？”阿泰尔被这突如其来的要求唬住了，他还没从先前的记忆中回过神来。

“你没在听吗？我让你演示一下、你自己设计的刺杀方式。我需要参考，然后才可以告诉你该改进的地方。”

马利克看起来很无奈。

他点点头。他们站在阁楼的向阳处，西斜的暖光从远山的凸起间穿过，洒向立柱、砖瓦、瓷片，也翻过坚硬的铁栏，将他们的影子拖到一侧的破旧木桌上，从中途截断。马利克看了他一眼，然后便从厅堂侧面的阶梯下到一层，越过门廊走向中庭，那里没有任何阻拦。自从阿泰尔接任了阿尔穆林的职位后，许多人手都被抽调到黎凡特的其它据点，阿泰尔急于撇清教条中过于繁复冗杂的形式规定，像中庭这种本身象征形式大于实际作用的地方自然被遗忘。疏于打理的草坪里植被东倒西歪地挨着彼此，它们比上一次造访时显得更加汹涌，不知其长势是喜人还是恼人。中庭绢美的马赛克瓷砖上积了一层薄灰，青藤攀上斑驳的石墙，在铁锈凝固的暗斑下蔓延。马利克站在镂空的两扇铁窗前，自觉向后退了几步，从他的角度正好可以望见上层那古旧精巧的木制平台。

阿泰尔正站在那里。

他把素色长袍褪下，将它挂在一旁的支架上，那里曾昼夜不停地燃着两道火光。袖刃在他左臂的卡槽里闪着碎金，他单脚踩上平台内层那圈镂花护栏，反身用两臂的力量迅速将自己拉上平台的顶层支架，木板在脚下吱呀地抗议着本不期望承受的重量，不安地抖动。刺客了解横梁的承重极限，也预估到了倾斜带来的颠簸，他的目的地显然不是这岌岌可危的顶棚。

熟悉的金色光芒又在他眼角亮起，左下方、大约四五米的高度。他绷紧身体，轻握双拳，手心泌出细细密的汗珠，粗糙的皮革护手摩擦着他干裂的手掌，掌纹断裂处有无数道已经愈合的伤口。

他弓起身子奋力向左侧跃去，墙壁和长廊的衔接处是他计划好的支点。斜角刺杀需要冷静与克制，在高度落差极大时更是如此，如果他想要迅速地解决目标，他的动作必须准确无误。

一个支点、一次转身，以及最后刺进血肉间的袖刃，只有这些。

在短暂的、近乎是不可察觉的坠落过程中，事物的黑白剪影以极快的速度移动着，好似席卷着阵阵灰暗的海潮向他袭来，与此同时又迅疾地远去。

他的右脚尖先踩上了石墙的凹槽，膝盖盘曲，左手即刻收紧，五根手指上承载着半个身子的重量，他整个人贴紧墙壁，右手换下左手时他的身子也顺着向外侧过去，整个动作几乎没有任何声响。他的身体失去了稳定的支点，看似摇摇欲坠，像挂在悬崖边的一株浮草。

但也就只有那么一瞬间，下一次的呼吸之间，他已经松开双手，侧转躯干，左手手腕向外翻曲，带着鹰俯冲猎物的力度准确地落到马利克身边，单膝跪地，锋利的刀刃从他空荡的无名指间刺出。

他干脆地起身，顺手拉上了马利克身后的帽檐。

“宣教长，你的建议？”

他听见对方低叹一声。

“……漂亮的刺杀。”

他得承认，他很少见马利克如此诚实（并且简短）的回答。

“你满意了。”他断定， _“这是否意味着我可以 **走** 了？”_

马利克看着他，像是打量着几十年前时刚认识的他那样，脸上写满了略显不满的困惑。“当然。”黑发的宣教长尽职地补充道，“别在伊甸碎片上花费太多时间，你不知道它会带来什么危险。”

马利克不喜欢那颗实了心的苹果，他的妻子也不喜欢，他合理地怀疑自己的儿子们也未必能在苹果上发现什么值得留恋的东西。

“我会小心的。”

他用手拍去身上的尘土，掸下杵在衣服上的几根碎枝。

他的手指摸到了它们，细碎、杂乱，似乎只是荆棘，又有锯齿状的边缘，可能是在刚才攀爬的过程中不小心折断的。他没有在意，快步跨过低矮的门栏，走进了城堡内侧。

马利克还站在原地。

“对了、阿泰尔，我有个问题。”

那声音攥住了他的脚步，他疑惑地转过头。

“你向下跳跃的时候为什么不换个角度，避开那些杂枝枯叶？”马利克问道，“虽然右上方的跳杀路线最便捷，但考虑到遮挡物的因素，这不是万无一失的方案。”

他的瞳孔轻微地收缩了一下。

“像你说的那样、兄弟。”片刻之后，他答道，

“——因为那样最便捷。”


	3. 1210

她坐在长桌的一侧，用好奇的神色打量着自己丈夫，灰蓝色的瞳孔里倒影着天空的影子。

_“那颗苹果莫非真的那么好心，从不索取回报？”_

_她曾经问过他，彼时他的眼神略微躲闪。_

_“从不。”_

她隐约知晓了答案，只是阿泰尔从来在这个问题上缄口不言。她晓得，倔鸟嘴里撬不出三句话。

“马利克告诉了我你从君士坦丁堡那边带回了些礼物，所以我就过来看看。”

她手上的圣母百合润白鲜嫩，还沾着清晨的露水。光给桌椅边缘砌上一层暖黄，桌上摊着数量可观的卷轴，这个早晨恐怕是有他忙活的。青色瓷瓶端端正正地摆在斜上方，她原打算购置一些布料装点朴实过了头的木桌，但考虑到桌角不断增加的墨水印迹，还是作罢了。

阿泰尔尴尬地笑了笑，嘴边的伤痕也一并配合，看起来尽有些腼腆，这可不妙。

“是，一些大理石雕琢的石像、扁金、以及图纸。”他起身，在书架中翻找旅途中的物品。这么多年来鹰堡的内内外外都有修整，中庭也在七八年前彻底地撬铲了一番（年轻学徒七手八脚地补种上了银莲、百合、玫瑰，甚至是波斯枣），可阿泰尔将导师的会面处原样保留，除了桌椅的必要加固之外，两侧的书桌似乎是他唯一记得翻新的物品。

“君士坦丁堡是座了不起的城市，两片大海的门廊，三面环水，富裕华贵，说她的雾气中弥漫着金絮也不为过，难怪所有人都眼睁睁地望着 _她_ 。如果说狄奥多西城墙是她的优雅的甲胃，那么圣索菲亚大教堂就是她华美的心脏，可惜我没有马利克那样的制图技巧……”

他并没有忘记感谢她，

“你带过来的花，很香。”

“塞夫从中庭摘的，说是一定要送给你。”

来之前，她已经将花茎底部齐刀切过，斜侧的根茎处还是墨玉般的绿色。这是她的习惯，她每隔两三天过来换一次清水，偶尔替换掉枯萎的花束，拾起干瘪的花瓣，第二天再带来新的花束。反正现在是晚春时节，远山上的鲜花简直取之不尽。

“达里姆在他弟弟这个年纪整天就知道在山崖里打滚，不好管教，你那时候也这样吗？”

他苦笑，伤疤随之拧巴成了弯，不，玛丽亚，我没在山崖里打滚。

她点头，用手指了指桌檐边被长袍掩盖了半截的那颗金属，这几乎是她们之间心照不宣的秘密了。

“玛丽亚——”背光时他的眸子变成了猫头鹰一般的琥珀色，“我没有用过。”

“好，我相信你。”她始终没有把手上的花束放入瓷瓶里。她轻抚着瓷器的边缘，冰冷而坚硬的材质在指尖留下痕迹，“亲爱的，你找份礼物也需要那么长时间吗？”

阿泰尔终于抬起双眼，锁着眉头，她们的视线交汇了一秒，或是更短的时间。

“它们不在那里，你已经拿走了。”

“对，礼物我收下了。”她语气轻松起来，丝毫也没打算遮掩，“我还在和马利克打赌你什么时候才会发现，他说等在处理完桌上的文件之前你绝不会想到礼物，而我说——”她刻意停顿了一下，“我说，只有等到你 **真正** 的想要寻找那些礼物时，你才会发现、它们不见了的这个事实。”

马西亚夫不变的苍穹点缀着她的眼眸，使她脸上的笑容更显神秘。年龄上的差异给了她更多对峙的资本，无论阿泰尔走过世界的多少角落，他总是在追赶她；他在察觉细致的举止上总是差她一步。

“阿泰尔，你曾经告诉我，伊甸园的碎片从不所求报酬，它虽然看起来寡言少语，实则和蔼可亲，永远给你想要的回答。你告诉我，哪怕是整个马西亚夫、耶路撒冷和大马士革的藏书加在一起也不足它展现给你的一角，你 **拒绝** 把它扔进约旦河里。”

她足够委婉、足够耐心，表现地全然不像多年前在货船上那个急切想和她搭上话的青年。

“我不想和你讨论什么大道理，但你必须说服我。你在那缝隙深处看到了怎样的景色，你想要参透怎样的秘密，它们值得你用一对金色的珠宝去交换？”

百合终于落入了花瓶里，水声静止时，两侧的回廊忽然被静默占据了。

“你是怎么知道的？”

他没有反驳。

“我没有对任何人提起过。”

眼前的人摆出了十足的天真。

“你没有。”

> _他眼中所求的_ _，_ _他都不禁止。_

“但同样的，我也没有瞎。”玛丽亚笑着说道，“虽然没有你的鹰眼视觉方便，可我不至于忽视细节，还记得你完成先行者铭文的翻译后发生的事情吗？”

鹰眼视觉，马利克告诉你的？

对。

他撇撇嘴，没说什么。

那时他为了破解石碑上的谜语闷头在书房里呆了两天，从苹果里拼凑出无数的碎片，终于理解了那些扭曲古怪的文字。它们被凿刻在岩石上，峡谷的风侵蚀着字形，长达数千年之久，像是被巨手抹平了棱角。不过苹果向他展示了先行者文字的书写方式和语法，他用缝隙里的光填满岩石上的凿痕，在纸上记录下离奇的符号。

那是一则信息，阿泰尔分辨不出那是写给谁的，那上面写道：

 _[_ _时间不是你们所使用的一种语言，时间是一个系统，它告诉我们未来将会如何发生。时间既规则，规则既时间。时间是万物形成的语言，你们的、我们的，以及那些你无法想象的存在。_ _]_

当时他激动（并且困惑）地叫着她的名字。

“我刚想起身，就听见房屋墙壁处传来一声闷响。”

那是因为他看见了玛丽亚金色的轮廓，如此接近，好似就在他身边。他理所当然地迈出了步子，没想到自己的脑袋先和冷冰冰的墙壁来了个亲密接触。

他不耐烦地揉着发丝。

“那是个意外，它们没有什么影响。 _我依旧看得见，我能看见你。_ 你手边的花瓶、我面前的桌椅、卷轴上的文字、两侧的回廊、鹰堡更高处的那些台阶，我甚至能从这里看见中庭的枣树。”

他没有说谎，一切他所需要的信息、文字、图像都以淡金色的形式呈现在他眼前，甚至在战斗时，他也几乎能看清敌人的每一个动作，通过判断对方肌肉与骨骼的动势来做出相应的动作，防反或是攻击。他没有将自己置于危险之中， _他尚未置身险境。_

玛丽亚叹了口气，她固执的丈夫永远不能理解她的惋惜。

_像琥珀一样通透，映射着太阳的光辉，那曾是多么漂亮的一对眸子呀。她喜欢盯着阿泰尔的眼睛，喜欢看他因不习惯长久的凝视而转向一旁的颚骨轮廓，喜欢看他耳尖泛起的淡红色。_

她倾身上前，用双手捂住阿泰尔的眼睛，深栗色的短发又碎又硬，蹭着她的手心。

“你现在能看见什么？”

她好奇地问他。

“ **金色** 。”

他说，

“我看见一个金色的天使。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波斯枣、海枣，都是指椰枣树，种它的学徒可能是馋了。


	4. 1226

玛丽亚站在帐篷的外侧，草原上的骏风割过她尚未被皮袄包裹的皮肤，她蓝色的瞳孔捕捉着星光。夜色比任何时候都要孤寂，她依稀记得幼年时期站在英格兰海崖边的日子，她催赶着羊群，没头没尾地向断崖前进。寒冬的海洋吐着白沫，层层叠叠呜咽着，船舶无法停靠南边的码头，偶尔会有几只小帆飘过，像几笔漆黑的墨点，而后消融在灰暗的洋流中。

她会一直向前，直到阵阵海风迎面而来，扯下她亚麻色的头巾。

唯有彼时夹着冷雨和冰渣的疾风方能融进这寒冷的夜中。在她的头顶，星星整夜为巨大的幕布添置微不足道的光明，不辞劳苦地为绎者装饰舞台，她眨了眨清澈的眸子，这已经是她离开马西亚夫的第八个年头了。

当然她也可以继续数下去，这是她离开塞浦路斯的第三十三年、她离开英格兰的第四十七年。

她的丈夫在帐篷里休息，她的大儿子在和高曲兰讨论刺杀成吉思汗的计划，她的另一个儿子则远在马西亚夫。

她时常挂念塞夫，她文静的小儿子，塞夫有着和她一样的瞳色，但蓝在他的眼里更加明亮，像阳光下的一池湖水。有时她在想，如果阿卡的月色不如那晚一般幽静，如果吹拂在她身边的风没有那晚一般温柔，她还会不会和阿泰尔在弥漫着焦土和火焰的气息中追逐，翻上伤痕累累的城墙，再向上攀岩，直至她停在伸手即刻触碰到离星光的高塔上。战火的气息被暂时地抛在身后，高耸的瞭望塔顶只有她们两人。她很确定阿泰尔会跟在她身后，毕竟她已经亲身体会过，这个年轻的叙利亚刺客有多么难缠：每一次她撇下他，他总是会追上来，锲而不舍，和他那糟糕的搭讪技术相得益彰。

她始终不明白为何罗伯特麾下那些手持长剑的骑士一提到眼前这个男人，就面带嗔怒，在畏惧与愤恨中称他为 ‘鹰隼’。

_看他现在这副困窘的样子，哪里是夺人性命的猛禽？倒像只蠢鸟。_

瞭望塔顶俯视着连接两个世界的海洋，夜色下的海水混沌不堪，在永恒的涨和退中盈满了月的轮廓，她和恋人享受着短暂的欢愉时光，海潮在黑暗中起落。

海洋于她而言一半充斥着祝福的号角，一半则是分离的界限。可辽阔的原野距离海洋最为遥远，延绵向四面铺展开来的，不过是是大地的脊柱。星光悄然坠落在泥土间，夜幕留下一道 **痛苦** 的划痕，莫非这是不详的征兆？

她转身走进了帐篷。

阿泰尔还没有休息，他将酥油抹进瓦钵里，火焰在几许颤抖下又变得明亮起来，卷宗散落在他身子的两侧。这些年来阿泰尔在旅途中记录了许多知识，也在闲暇之余研究了许多东西，那其中有些她能看懂——比如那些简易生动的刺杀技巧 _（还有她的肖像，真逊），_ 更多的她则无法参透。

玛丽亚看着自己的丈夫捧起古老的经卷，小心翼翼地翻折，褐色胡须在他脸颊两边胡生长，昭示着他不再年轻，即使如此，每每看见阿泰尔摊开卷轴时，她还是会想，一个半吊子的学者还真是做的有模有样。

三年前，他已经成功地将佩戴在右手手腕处的袖刃设计图完成了——不需要切除无名指，不需要舍弃任何东西，接下来他又花了将近五个月的时间，借从波斯学到的锻刀技术和第一文明的知识把它变为现实。在阿泰尔变得沉默寡言时，多数情况下她是宽容的，岁月已经尽可能地抚平了她冲动易怒的性格，可她还是会有克制不住的时刻。

伊甸园的碎片，智慧之树上的果实，据说特洛伊的争端就是因它而起，席卷了半个希腊世界，囊括凡人和众神的战争。它本应沾满鲜血，可现在它看起来光秃秃的，平静地躺在阿泰尔的手掌里。

自打阿泰尔坦白后，他使用伊甸碎片的频率就变本加厉地嚣张起来，像只完全地张开了利爪的鹰那样。阿泰尔以两只眼睛为代价交换了他想要的智慧，可他的生活几乎没有受到影响，他便没把失明当作什么值得悲痛的事情， _因为他依旧能看得见。_

> _你们既不会因为曾经盲目而叹息，也不会因为曾经耳聋而懊悔。_

“你是幸运的，阿泰尔，你得认识到这一点。如果你没有鹰眼视觉的话……”

“可是我 **有** ，我 **一直** 都有，这不是什么假设。放心吧，我没事。”

“我怎么能放心！你说你从那东西里看见了未来，它有告诉你我们的未来吗？有告诉你达里姆和塞夫的未来吗？”

“它不是这么运作的，玛丽亚，你不能理解。”

“我确实不能理解。 _我替你感到担忧，真的，_ 你应该扔掉那东西、不，彻底地毁掉它，你不知道它还会从你那里夺走什么！”

过去有多少次他们因为那颗球体而争执过，未来就还会有同样多的争吵，她很清楚，这场争执永远没有尽头。阿泰尔在这几十年的光阴里稳重了许多，是的，他成了自己的丈夫、孩子的父亲，他的肩上担着责任；从马西亚夫最年轻的导师一路走到现在，他早就懂得成熟和谦逊的重要。可是一谈起伊甸碎片，他所有的稳重和成熟就像从未存在过，他又变成了三十多年前那个用袖刃抵着自己脖子的年轻刺客， **笃定** 自己可以掌握一切：无论是她的性命，还是这个世界的秘密。

“我不能毁坏它，这是我的使命，玛丽亚。”

可伊甸碎片曾经吞噬过前任阿尔穆林的心智，或许还有罗伯特的，阿泰尔又怎么能保证自己不会沉沦于无限的力量中呢？天平的一端已经码上了他的双眼，随着阿泰尔索取的知识越来越多，谁又能保证砝码的重量就是恒定的呢？

玛丽亚无从断言，她只能祈求：祈求如果真有那么一天，她要和他一同面对。


	5. 1228

山岭还未完全被晨光照亮，汗水淋下他的肩胛和脖颈处，冷风迅速地吹干了它们。

“我要见阿巴斯、现在。”

他确保自己的每一个词，每一个读音都清楚无误。

“无关委员会、无关决断权。我要见他，如果你带着顾左右而言其他的托词回来，如果你还决定回来的话。”他微倾自己手臂的两侧，如鹰爪一般的袖刃在闪着刺人的光芒。

玛丽亚即刻接下她丈夫口中的话语，“我会和阿泰尔一起去见他。”

“让阿巴斯做好准备。”

他咬紧嘴唇的边缘，补充道。

使者从门后一溜烟地消失了，玛丽亚在他身后急切地呼唤着他，“阿泰尔！”

“塞夫不会在阿拉木特，他们说塞夫早就被杀害了。”

“想必达里姆会带着同样的消息回来。”

长发从乌绿的头巾里倾斜出来，掩住了她的面容，阿泰尔看不见她的神情。

“你见到马利克了吗？”

“地牢里没有人。”他口中传来齿与齿相磨的声音，“什么都没有，连守卫都不在。那里根本不是陷阱，那里只是座被弃置的石头房，阿巴斯甚至觉得那些玩意连唬骗我的价值都没有，该死的！他是在拖延时间，拖延真相被发觉的时间，我早该预料到的。”

玛丽亚担忧地看着他，几天的傍晚时刻，他们才风尘仆仆地回到马西亚夫，而现在，他们就要走向朦胧中的未知景色。阿泰尔拒绝在吃过闭门羹后在那个破败的小屋里干等着，于是他趁着月色去了地牢，惨白的月光照耀着铁栏和沉重的木门，空气湿冷刺骨。在他张开鹰眼视野之前，只有纯粹的黑色蔓延在眼前，比墨汁更浓郁，比夜空更深邃。水滴的声音在他身后响起，时断时续，从上方石壁的缝隙处往下滴落，阻碍着时间在地牢里的流动方式，一切都似乎淌在静止不动的水中。

他深吸了一口气，严冬的寒冷以结着细小冰晶的方式侵入胸腔，睁开双眼时他呼出了融化的雪。

视野里什么也没有。

他难以置信地再次凝视周遭，一双鹰隼的眼睛撞上了徒然的四壁高墙。

没有他想要寻找的金色身影，准确的来说，地牢里什么也没有，甚至连红色都是缺失的，地牢中没有 **人** 的气息，灰与黑的铁栏形成了无数细小的方格，切割着他肉眼捕捉不到的月光。倏忽间，他觉得马西亚夫成了残破的一尊城堡，挺立在山脊上，立在茫茫风雪之中。

他眨了眨眼睛，希望自己捕捉到更多的信息，可是他做不到。

想到这里，他又忿忿地攥紧了手掌。当务之急是见到阿巴斯，他要问清楚自己小儿子的下落，在那之后他会从 **无论是谁** 的嘴里问出马利克被关在哪里。但他得先确认塞夫的安危，如果，他尝试着平静下来，如果塞夫被杀害的话，他要让行凶者血债血偿。

※

中庭的海枣树枝叶繁茂，庭院前的训练地却长满了杂草，他踏过那片草地。

“劳夫呢？”他紧跟在使者身后。

“他死了。”使者的回答有些心不在焉，很快补充道，“他几年前因热病过世了。”

他的脚步平稳。昨日傍晚使者又姗姗来到门前，通知他们第二日的安排—— _索菲安兄弟想要见您，导师，_ 一身学者打扮的来人行了欠身礼， _明日、在中庭，其他人都会在那里。_ 阿泰尔挥手匆匆打发走了使者，他厌恶阿巴斯这些无意义的举动，委员会的设立基本剥除了他原有的权力，假使对方要送一对人马过来强硬地拽走他，恐怕也没有任何规定能阻这种行为。

可阿巴斯没有这么做。他隐约地猜到了阿巴斯想要什么，真相。

他不习惯于回忆过去，他尤其不擅长回忆自己未曾关注过的事情。从一届新手晋升到刺客大师的路途，年少时期执行过的那些暗杀任务、那些数不清的鲜血与伤痕，似乎在他眨眼之间便过去了。对于旁人的痛苦，抑或是自己的痛苦，他都很少察觉。在他翻藏被自己搁置在记忆底层的零散画面时，锋利的匕首割下半轮满月，鲜红粘稠的血，像是不小心被打翻的墨汁那样泼洒出来，流淌在漆黑的、被污渍覆盖的地面上。

阿泰尔，你在撒谎。

记忆中有人这么对他说，一边哭泣，一边愤恨地盯着他，

告诉我真相。

阿泰尔以为自己能忘记这些，然而，现在终于轮到他向阿巴斯索求真相的时刻了。

就在他们即将进入城堡之前，他一把揪住使者的前襟，将人拖到了阴影之中，“我的儿子在哪里？”他低声质问，右手的刃刀逼近使者的颈动脉。“回答我，诚实地回答我、塞夫在哪里？别想着耍花招，我可以在此埋葬你，没有人会在意，然后亲自去中庭找阿巴斯问清楚。我可以绕过他安排的耳目，对于我这不过是几步路的距离，至于你——”他的左手扼住了使者的咽喉，眼前的人是白色的、颤抖的形体。

“他死了。”使者用一双恐惧的眼神看着他，他在他手中拼命地挣扎，却怎么也挣脱不开，“两、两年前，在耶路撒冷，他的最后一个任务在耶路撒冷。”他的声音嘶哑，像是从嗓子的缝隙间挤出来，“其余的、我不知道。对不起、放过我。”他的嘴型越来越大，而吸进肺里的空气却越来越少，“我只能这么说……我、我没有办法。”对方绝望地看着他，最后的声音近乎不可闻，“求、求您——”

“阿泰尔、放开她！你绝不能杀他。”玛丽亚伸出右手，抑制住阿泰尔的左臂的动作，白色的前襟从他的手间脱落，使者从他的束缚中坠落，在草地上剧烈地喘着气。

“为什么？”

他没有转过身来，就算转过身来，他也看不清玛丽亚的面孔。

“冷静些，阿泰尔。”她又默念了一句，

冷静。

 _成功的刺杀需要冷静、需要沉着，还需要同伴的协助。_ 他记得阿尔穆林的教导，他看见了金色的光芒。

“我很冷静，我也很清醒，他不过是一颗棋子。”他不自觉地提高了自己的音调，“而阿巴斯夺走了整个兄弟会！”

 _爱不过是软弱的表现，恨则是无能。_ 那声音依旧盘旋在他耳畔。

“杀了他，你也不过是在给阿巴斯填一道口实罢了。”

“他杀害了塞夫，他杀害了 **我们** 的儿子、玛丽亚！”

在此之前他从不曾察觉自己的口中说的话语竟然如此残酷。他明知说出这些话、在玛丽亚面前说出这些话意味着什么，他无论如何还是说了。因为使者口中的话语终于印证了他的推测，这几天来的平静全部都是假象，他早就应该觉察到的。 _他应该在回到马西亚夫的当天就去见阿巴斯，去为塞夫讨回公道，哪怕繁星会因此陨落。_

痛苦和愤怒像一团弥漫的雾气从四面笼罩下来，他迷失在其中；在他面前，玛丽亚金色的身影正微微地颤抖着。他低下了头，他自知无法看清妻子的面容，却还是不愿意对上她灰蓝色的眼。

塞夫的死使得他们两人痛苦，他明明知道这是痛苦的，却用这种痛苦去伤害他所爱的人，用这种痛苦去为复仇正名。

_这并非正当，这绝非公正。_

不知过去了多久，她再次听见玛丽亚的声音，那些声音中像是凝聚了她全部的力量。

“也许吧，也许是阿巴斯杀了我们的儿子。但是，我的爱人，如果你因此杀了一个无法握剑的懦夫，这又能证明什么？这能让塞夫回到我们身边吗？你想要复仇，阿泰尔，我怎么会不懂呢？他也是 **我的** 儿子。但你不能杀死他，我们必须面对他，我们必须用公正的方式取回兄弟会，不然它的根基、你所坚持的东西就会分崩离析……”

玛丽亚最后的话语支离破碎地跌进他耳中，他 **理应** 懂得这些道理，这所有的道理。身为导师，他不该让自己的决断被私人情感左右，没有审判的复仇无法伸张正义；寻仇是倾斜怒火的捷径，可一旦踏上便没有归途，如果现在的他不以阿尔穆林的身份自居，他也不确定自己到底会选择哪条道路，可是在遥远的过去，他用沾满鲜血的双手拾起了伊甸园的碎片

_——他就必须承担它的重量。_

“阿泰尔，我们会一起面对。”

玛丽亚牵起他的手，他的手指上有层另人安心的暖金色，像落日的余晖。

“你是对的。”

他紧紧地握住玛丽亚的双手。

“对不起。十年前，我选择离开马西亚夫，这个决定给许多人造成了困扰。那是我必须要承担的责任，你和达里姆一直在我身边。我总以为回到马西亚夫之后，我们的生活就会回归正轨，可是它并没有，它带来的只有接二连三的痛苦，这是我的失职、我的错误。感谢你制止了我，我想我欠你许多……不仅仅是这一次。”

“我知道，你不止欠 **我** 许多，但你可以将歉意留在心底，之后我会好好地倾听。”她说，“但在那之前，我们要去面对真相。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该怎么说呢，原本这篇原本只是个2k左右的短篇计划，因为第二章扩写了太多内容，所以它变成了现在这个样子，既有自己的设定又保留部分原著剧情。结尾是我在故事还没下笔之前候就设定好的，但一直都没能写到那里。我原以为自己可以在五章内完结，可是我低估了波登的文笔（不是褒义）给小说打补丁使我头脑混乱，以至于我改了三稿都没写完第五章，所以又得延长一个章节。希望本章读起来不是那么拖沓（笑）我会尽量不去重复已经发生过的事情，avoiding exposition.


	6. xxxx

阿泰尔熟知这种感受。

在年幼的时候，事物永远比他想象中的要巨大、辽远、漫无边际。山脊高耸地立在目光无法企及之处，松软的沙丘下掩埋着无法判断的危险。北方的圣城在他视野里已化为细小的灰色剪影，百年前的悲剧没有烙印在她的城墙上，时光、朝代与信仰的变迁在那里不过是光和影的交织变换，就如同死亡映照着新生一般， _无物为真。_

他身边只有贫瘠的沙地，地上布满了破碎的石粒和粗糙的沙子。

他随手抓起了一把沙石，紧紧地攥住它们，无数细小的颗粒磨着他的手心，他毫不在意。学徒时期的潜伏任务贫乏单调，仿佛在刻意消耗他那为数不多的耐心，没有打发时间的捷径，他一双鹰隼的眼睛必须时刻盯着前方。于是，他只好握住那一捧沙石，毕竟，这是他 **唯一** 能把握的事物。

等待的时间越长，他就越发忘记自己手心里踮起的重量，这些零碎的、土壤的碎片变成了他粗糙干裂掌纹的一部分，它们得到了温热的温度，那些尖锐硌手的触感也逐渐消失。直至他的任务结束，直至沙丘的影子已经拖进墨蓝的月夜里，冷风开始自西向东席卷这片冷寂下来的沙漠，他才注意到自己尽还握着 _什么东西_ 。

他摊开手掌。

在那一瞬间，无数沙砾和碎石顺着他的指缝向下流淌，像是破碎沙漏中的繁星不断坠落天际，顺着风的指引， _从他左手无名指处那个空荡荡的缺口飘落回原来的地方。_

※

他和玛丽亚穿过黯淡的回廊，光从四面稀疏洒落，影子铺得纵横交错，这不再是他熟悉的空间。

在脚尖与地面亲密接触的每个瞬间，他都不敢相信自己曾经也踩着同样的道路去见前任阿尔穆林、去领取九份无关痛痒的任务、 _去赎罪的漫长旅途_ 。彼时的空气被他的嗔怒与疑惑挤满，他脚下的石阶不再值得关注，石柱上雕刻的符文和旗帜背面繁复的花纹也不再清晰，穿行而过的学者、教徒都好似它们自身的影子那般岌岌无名，唯有风徐徐穿过穿过整个鹰堡，撇去他的焦虑，为他指明前路。

可就连现在风的低吼离他远去，他心中的一个念头逐渐在向上攀：十年终于不是他屈指即可数完的光阴，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德确实离开马西亚夫很久了，久到他所熟知的一切都可能改变。在这个念头攀到脑海之前，他已明白这是不争的事实。

阿泰尔睁开鹰眼打量着四周，训练场、二层回廊、书桌、木椅，他留下的东西，现在只是空旷、开阔、毫无生气地摆在那里，漆着鹅绒般的柔光，像冬日光秃秃的草原 _。没有玛丽亚给他准备的圣母百合，_ 他想着， _当然没有。_ 光是快马加鞭地赶回马西亚夫就耗费了他们太多时间，况且现在是隆冬。

他的心底泛起了曾经没有过的失望。

跨过台阶与石门，出现在眼前的中庭是另一番景象。牵牛花的叶瓣装点着墙壁，海枣树枝繁叶茂，带着枝叶的长柄休憩在遗迹的圆柱上。阿巴斯就在下园的阴影处等待着他们的到来，他的身边围绕着许多白袍刺客。 _他们在笑，_ 阿泰尔觉察到，虽然他的双眼早就失去了视力，但他能察觉到他们嘴角撇出的弧度：嘲讽、畏惧，以及潜藏在阴影深处的恶意。

就像回到了过去，他想，恶意是无人之子再熟悉不过的。

可他不能轻举妄动，不能像年少时那样无视来自旁人的恶意，更不能用奋力挥出的拳骨回应鄙夷的目光，他还记得紧握的掌骨因捶到同样坚硬质地的骨头而微微颤抖，指节处沾上了对方的鲜血，热度犹在。阿泰尔不能让许多年前支持他的那股愤怒吞噬他，那时他还什么都没有。

现在他肩负着一身职责、一个家庭和一言承诺。

玛丽亚无言地站在他身边，他忽然察觉到自己奇怪的想法——他想看看她。

比起玛丽亚的模样，他想从玛丽亚灰蓝色的、像天空一般澄澈的眼眸里看清自己的模样。他明知这是不可能实现的愿望，因为他早已向苹果支付了代价，他得到了他所渴望的知识。那是他 **应得** 的、他 **想要** 的。从结果来看，他得到的很多，他付出的很少，天底下恐怕没有任何一笔交易能比他与苹果所做的交易更划算。他没有任何可以比较的对象，无人拥有他曾经、现在以及将来拥有过的知识。

因为从来都是如此，他笃定玛丽亚不会死在自己手上，她就没有死去；他笃定阿尔穆林在隐瞒真相，他的导师举手便用虚幻的力量给了他证明；他笃定自己能掌握世界的秘密，他确实以便宜的筹码得到了，他对自己的判断坚信不疑，他没有任何好怀疑的，他只需要继续 **相信** 。

下一个时刻、下一个明天。

可他已经太久没有看过自己的模样了。他想象自己的样貌，可尽力回忆后呈现在他眼前的是一张年轻人的面容：褐色的短发间没有任何白丝，胡须稀疏地扒拉在下颚两侧，浅灰的裂痕凿在嘴唇一侧，瞳孔依旧是他熟悉的灰棕色。

没有其他人告诉他的那样神奇—— _暗金，像鹰隼一般夺目。_ 他们以为他的眼睛是个谜团，一双被祝福过的珠宝。可他看不出来，无论多少次他望向镜中，映出的也不过是双普通的眼眸。

不值得夸耀、不值得唾弃、也不值得惋惜。

_人的瞳孔是一面镜子，它能映照出许多事物、你心底渴望的事物。透过另一个人的瞳孔望见自己：愤怒、喜悦、悲伤、苦恼，你的情感镶在另一个人的眼睛里。如果你不幸迷失自己的路途，那你得祈愿好运让他人与你同行，如此，你便可以从她的眼中看清你自己。_

那个渺远的声音又在他耳畔响起，穿透无垠的虚无，阿泰尔确定自己在遥远的过去听见过同样的音色，只要声音再次开口，他定能分辨。但绝不是此刻，因为他和玛丽亚已经来到阿巴斯面前， _命运的交汇点_ ，往后是深渊一片，只有往前的道路不会坍塌。

于是他便开了口，

“阿巴斯。”

※

_区分恶意并不困难，只要你足够细心。_ 阿泰尔知道，有些属于懦弱无能者的嫉妒，他不会浪费自己的时间去 **瞧** 那些软弱的恶意，但迁怒和仇恨是另外一种，像抵着剑鞘的火舌，他以为自己能控制住它们。

“给我一个理由、一个不需要见 **血** 的理由。”

他的声音比想象中的更冷静、更沙哑，愤怒暂时不会掌控他。

玛丽亚紧紧握住他的手掌，接过了他的下半句，

“一个可以让所有人接受的理由。阿巴斯、告诉我们塞夫的死因。”

_“_ _怎样的理由才不会见血？_ _”_

异教徒的话是比空气更稀薄的风，消失在众人的絮语中。阿巴斯挥开手臂，白袍刺客们的围绕也随之散去，腥甜的气味停留在他的舌尖。

“阿泰尔、你需要把话说得再明白一些，好让我理解，就像以前那样。”

他不经不慢地说着。

“你从不掩饰自己的意图、你从来都不。自从我们认识的那会开始，啊、那是多少年之前的事情了？你总是这样独断，你的独断也给你带来了许多成果，整个组织都 _赞赏_ 你的处事方式，好像这些独断的成功就可以掩盖你过去的失误。”

阿巴斯倾诉的对象不是阿泰尔，他是在向着虚空祷告，身着白衣的刺客们站在他身后，寒风卷起长袍的边角，他们浑然一体。

_观众、审判者与行刑人。_

“你在胡扯什么，别耍花样。”阿泰尔极力压抑着，阿巴斯没有将他的质疑和愤怒放在正确的位置上，这让他恼怒， _该死_ ，他可没时间和阿巴斯玩什么文字游戏。玛丽亚死死扣住他右手的手腕，可他还有左手，他的衣襟里还有一颗苹果。

“我只是觉得我们应该好好叙叙旧、兄弟。毕竟，你离开马西亚夫已经很久了，久到许多事情都 **足以** 改变，我想你懂得这些。”

回应阿巴斯的只有一阵沉默，因为真相的重量足以沉寂人的辩解。

“循规蹈矩不是你的信条，没错吧？我觉得我们是时候改变组织内部的管理形式了，就像你一直挂在嘴边的那套说辞——为了新的时代。而为了我们崇高的理念，牺牲是不可避免的，兄弟。”

“我不是你的兄弟。”阿泰尔冷冰冰地回答，“是你亲口否认的、在多年以前。”

他看着眼前鲜红的身影，默念道： _我知道你想要什么。_

“阿巴斯，别装傻。你包庇不了叛徒、你包庇不了懦夫、你更包庇不了你自己。我既不关心 _你的_ 委员会得出了什么判断，也不关心你现在到底在谋划什么。你说的没错，也许我是在马西亚夫外呆了十年之久，也许作为最高导师我没有尽到自己的责任，你尽管责难我好了。可我始终守恪守自己的诺言，不仅是对这个组织、更是对这个时代与人民。成吉思汗死在马蹄之下，难不成你以为这是阿拉的旨意吗？”

阿泰尔衣襟里的那颗金属开始溢出微弱的金色光芒，他能感受到它忽强忽弱的热量，像是人呼吸的起伏，像是他自己的呼吸与起伏。光芒缓缓降下，温柔地笼罩他不再年轻的身躯，有那么短暂的时刻，他竟然怀念这种感觉。第一次从中庭中捡起伊甸碎片时，也是这样淡金色的光芒笼罩着他，冲洗着他白袍上干枯的血渍，他似乎又看见了，他的导师用微弱的、苍老的、睿智的、忧伤的语调念出那些语句， _一个将死之人的悼念_ ，他没有留意。刹那间他又听见玛丽亚在呼唤他的名字，声声切切，阿卡的月色如水般平静，他宁愿相信这是来自遥远记忆中的声音，他懂得， _无论是怎样的过去都无法影响现在。_

“阿巴斯，我不需要你的理由、你的 **借口** ，那无足轻重。现在、给我一个名字——谁杀害了塞夫。”

“既然你那么想知道的话、”像是预料到了阿泰尔会问出这个问题，几个熟悉地音节轻巧地从阿巴斯的嘴里飘出， “马利克·阿塞夫。”这些字节里没有任何重量、“你任命的代理导师、你信任的兄弟，这就是你想要的真相。”

阿泰尔右手环扣的袖刃在最后一个字音落下之前就挣脱了束缚 _，_ 带着新鲜湿润的血迹，滑落在他张开的手掌里。 _你就这点能耐？_ 他听见一个声音充斥着胸腔。 _你是觉得我有多软弱，摆出他的名字就能让我痛苦？你指望我在相信了一个谎言之后还愚蠢到识不破第二个？_ 他猛地觉察到，这是他自己的声音，充斥胸腔的除了火焰再无他物。

“别羞辱那个名字。”

阿泰尔不再掩饰自己的愤怒，瞳孔中倒映出一片黑暗。玛丽亚捂着自己的手臂，暗红的血浸湿了她墨绿色的长袍，袖刃比她记忆之中更锋利。比起阿巴斯，她深色的瞳孔紧紧锁在她丈夫的身上，可那眼神却像是在凝视一个陌生人、 _一个许久不见的敌人。_ 她已经很久没有感受到恐惧的滋味了，不，在她和阿泰尔还未熟悉彼此的语言之前、在她作为一个英勇赴死的（或许是鲁莽不堪的）骑士、在她义无反顾地将虚伪的大义披在肩上之前，她都没有感受到如此的恐惧。

或许她的恐惧来自于她所爱之人的愤怒，而不是来自于她所憎恨之人的。

不过她明白，她比阿泰尔更明白，痛苦与悲伤对于这场戏剧的落幕还太早了，她用尽所有的力量凝聚起词句，对抗一种她不能理解的黑暗：“阿巴斯！如果这是你坚持的事实，那么让马利克到这里来、让他在众人面前陈述他的罪行、让我和阿泰尔询问他事情的经过。在那之后无论是你的委员会还是我与阿泰尔都必定会得出公正合理的判决，即使是你也不该拒绝这样的请求。”

一个母亲的请求。

但阿泰尔残酷地打断了她，

“阿巴斯，你编不出更好的故事了吗？你想告诉我：这么多年来马利克一直记恨我，所以趁我离开马西亚夫的时候，拿我小儿子的命来祭奠他死去的胞弟？哦——那你得加把劲，因为你的想象力还远远不够，你以为你带给我的真相是如此残酷，将它摆在我面前就能我尝到同样的痛苦？”

“阿泰尔！住口。”

_沙砾握在手中的触感是干燥而粗糙的。_

“你以为自作聪明地安排这场戏就能得到什么回报？这样你好受一点了吗，这么多年的委屈和责难， _你强加于你自己身上的羞愧_ 就全部消除了吗？”

“别再说了！”

_但沙砾本身没有重量，握着它的人理所当然地会忘记。_

“ **懦夫** 。”他喊道，“阿巴斯！你和你父亲一样，至死都是懦夫。”

 _不久之前，你曾许过一个承诺。_ 那个伴随着他的声音突兀地响起了、最后一次。

_你说你要和她一起面对，但你打破了这个承诺。_

可是他无法停止，阿泰尔太久没用这样锋利的刀刃挑开过去的脓疱了，这感觉非常 **好** 。阿巴斯所期待的事情永远也不会发生，他才是那个应该感到痛苦的人。光芒正在迅速膨胀着，光芒的中心滋生着地狱而来的黑暗，像圈日冕缠绕在他手掌中。盲目的愤怒是复仇最正当的佐料。 _他不会因为曾经盲目而叹息_ ，盲目是他的选择。

阿泰尔捧出那颗滚烫的金属，像是捧出一颗燃烧的心脏。

“如果你想要的话就自己过来取吧。”

金色的波纹从他手中泛出，宛如攀游的蟒蛇，从那颗金色的果实里钻出，带着成熟的、腐烂的香甜气味，光迅速扩散到整个庭院里，金色现在成了寒冬里解冻融化的阳光，均匀地填充着每一个角落。

“但在那之前，告诉我是谁杀了塞夫！”

他没有在询问一个事实，他在 **索取** 一个答案。

_被索取的定会被应允。_

阿巴斯身旁的一名刺客开始挪动，缓慢地、吃力地，最初是向前曲折的膝盖，那人的本能似乎在抗拒，然而他的抗拒太微不足道了，很快他的脚便离开了地面，他即将塌向自己的终焉。没有人能阻拦他，没有人能挣脱无形中的束缚，融化的金色冰块依旧漂浮在他们周围。那个不知名的刺客伸出手去够他背后的短刃，他的双手缓缓颤抖起来。

他扭曲着的表情里凝聚着愤怒，但更多的是恐惧，阿泰尔看不见。那个注定要死去的刺客依旧在挣扎，阿泰尔能察觉出他尝试着用自身的意志打破禁锢躯体的牢笼，可是他做不到。

山崖之上的马西亚夫堡在溢满黄金碎片时最为诱人，也最为致命， _一个无人可以逃脱的幻境、一座聚沙成塔的空中楼阁_ ，拉希德丁·锡南证明了第一次，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德即将证明第二次。

“阿泰尔，你不能这么做。”

_你可以，但是你不会。_

“你不能。”

玛丽亚的声音刺破凝聚在空气中的寂静，过去的数秒如同几个世纪般漫长。阿泰尔的肩膀被一双手晃动着，有力、炙热。他熟悉她的力量。

“阿泰尔——”

_她的手指和手腕停在他肩头。_

你要停止，你得停止，无论这感觉有多么 **好** ，无论这感觉有多么 **正确** 。 _他左手的袖刃只差一步就能割开她的喉咙，看着女人憎恨的眼神消逝在灰暗的湖水里，永远地终结这场战争。_ 但这是错误的，始终都是错误的，不会因为他手刃过无辜的老人而变得更正确。他不能使用伊甸碎片、不能在此刻、不能以绝对的意志夺走另一个人的性命。

玛丽亚就站在他眼前，可他看不见她愤怒、焦虑、痛苦的面容。然后，阿泰尔迟疑了，像个普通人一样迟疑了，因为自己手上握着的伊甸碎片、滴血的果实。 _沙砾不再是沙砾。_ 片刻的迟疑凿出一个裂缝，容许冰冷的刀刃刺穿他眼前的身躯， _他紧握的手掌终于摊开。_

阿泰尔本该熟知这种感受，只是这一次，记忆中的沙砾逐渐被鲜血染湿，变得温热而粘稠，漫过他的双手。鲜血和沙砾在此刻显得没有任何区别，它们的命运中只有向下滑落的轨迹是 **必然** 的，就如同繁星坠落天际时划出的裂痕，没有任何事物可以改变这种坠落，没有任何力量可以逆转死亡的降临。迅捷的身手不可以、过人的智慧不可以，哪怕是众人渴望的神迹， _也不可以。_

“玛丽亚。”

周遭嘈杂的叫喊声伴着他。

他残破地拼凑出了她的名字，又轻轻喊了一边。

“玛丽亚。”

他感受到手上温热的血液逐渐流失，看着眼前金色的身影逐渐黯淡下去。此刻之前，阿泰尔从没有想过失去一双眼睛会给他带来任何不便，他无往不胜、不需要明眸和指引；他笃定且坚决，他是不会后悔的。可他必须要承认，再一次，就像当年撇去所有高傲翎羽的鹰隼，谦卑真诚并且痛苦地承认自己错了——

他想要看见玛丽亚，他迫切地想要看见她的面孔，看她灰蓝色映照出天空的眸子，看她厚重的玛瑙色长袍下掩盖的笑容。

金色的碎片在他眼前飘散，他开始后悔起来，独自一人。而后他听见一个声音，他辨识出来了，那是玛丽亚的声音。

她说：“要坚强。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是七夕耶！完结是不是很有节日气氛。
> 
> 因为最开始没计划好（原本打算写一代夫妻的沙雕小甜饼，I promise）所以中间有些章节阅读起来非常不连贯，还有奇奇怪怪的灌水嫌疑，深表歉意，但坑必须要填，如果有精力会从头开始修改。最后，就算用腐朽的声音我也要在坑底呐喊——‘波登害我！’
> 
> P.S: 马利克的便当在第四章就热好了，此篇没有无头宣教长异闻录✍


End file.
